1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to hockey sticks, particularly to hockey sticks having means to dampen and isolate shock components generated as a result of the impact when the hockey stick blade strikes a puck or a ball.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hockey sticks, baseball bats, racquets, paddles and golf clubs are all commonly used in various sports where the object is to strike a moving or stationary ball or puck in order to propel it some distance. These implements have certain problems in common as well as common objectives. A primary problem is the generation of a shock as a result of the impact of the ball with the stick, bat, racquet, club, etc. A primary objective is superior performance and feel of the implement.
In a hockey stick the shock generated is most severe when the puck or ball impacts a point other than the optimum striking point or "sweet spot" on the hockey stick blade. The "sweet spot" is the point where the most impact energy will be delivered to the puck or ball and the hockey stick rebounds straight back and opposite to the ball's line of flight, and without torquing, end for end, as rotation is developed. When this point is missed, some of the impact energy is delivered to the stick, off center, causing the stick to rotate, end for end, which results in both uncomfortable and injurious levels of shock being transmitted through the stick to the athlete. At best, this painful shock can rob the athlete of confidence, and at worst, it can cause serious injury, while detracting from performance and feel of the hockey stick.
It would be highly desirable therefore to provide a means and method to specifically reduce the destructive shock generated by a hockey stick after striking a puck or ball while leaving the puck or ball propulsion function of the hockey stick essentially unchanged, while increasing hockey stick speed, and enhancing the performance and feel of the hockey stick.